POWER OF LOVE
by jet12385
Summary: chipmunks and chipettes plus super powers spells trouble be sure to R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(September first-2011 ) ( 11:00am )

THE DAWN OF A NEW DAY

Brittany and her sisters stepped off the airplane as they looked around Eleanor saw Theodore he was talking with his brothers she wished he would look at her . a voice called for order every one looked up at where the voice came from . a voice said"hi my name is James Thomas and i welcome everyone to this school i created for gifted people and animals such as Toby Seville and Krypto". today everyone will break in to teams of three be sure to join a team by the end of today so have a nice year up here". Eleanor said "we will want to stick together just like Alvin and his brothers will stick together".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TEAM NAMES

(September first-2011 ) (11:30AM)

Alvin and his brothers decided to stick together Simon said "we should come up with a team name" . Theodore said "what about the star jammers" . Alvin said "no how about the x-munks Simon" . Simon said "OK i will go register the team name at the office". fifteen minutes later Simon said "Alvin it is done we are the x-munks and the chipettes are the diamond dolls and the lady at the office said today we take a power placement test after lunch at noon. Theodore "asked what time you got" . Alvin said "it is 11:30 so we have half hour to go let's go to the mess hall" . Simon said "one more thing Alvin you are team leader and Brittany is a team leader" . meanwhile Eleanor was at the mess hall with her sisters . "Brittany said let's get a bite to eat before the test" . Eleanor watched as Alvin,Theodore and Simon walked in the mess hall .one hour later a voice said "to all students go to the gym for the power placement test" . Brittany said "let's go girls" Eleanor and Jeanette said "OK" .at the the same time Alvin and his brothers went to the turbo lift both groups walked in the turbo lift . Brittany said "hi to Alvin and good luck" . Alvin said "the same to you Brittany" .both groups walked through the double doors to the "Brittany said to Eleanor this gym is huge it's must be at least 300 yards long". Jeanette said "it is 600 yards long".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

POWER PLACEMENT TEST

(12:00 pm)

James said "the first team to demonstrate their powers are the diamond dolls Brittany is the team leader of the diamond dolls are you ready"? Brittany said "yes i am" she lifted her hands out came pink butterfly's made of a energy" . James said "looks like you have the power of psi onic energy and Eleanor you are next". Eleanor stepped up and put her hands in front of her and a green dust came of her hands. James said "on a closer look of the dust he these are emeralds" . James said "Jeanette you are next" . Jeanette said "OK" then she closed her eyes then she transformed in to a raven flew around the she landed then she transformed back . James said "you are a anamorphic there you have the diamond dolls" . the diamond dolls walked over by the x-munks . James said "the x-munks are next up Alvin,Simon and Theodore". "James said Alvin are you ready" . "Alvin said i was born ready" then he put his hands in front of him and a fireball flew out of his hands . James said "you have pyrokinesis Simon you are next" . Simon said "OK" then he put his hands in front him and water started to stream out of his hands . James said "you look like you the power over water and Theodore your are next. Theodore said "OK" then he put his hands in front of him then he farted his fart knocked over Alvin and Simon and he said "darn the bean and cheese taco i had for lunch today". Eleanor and Brittany started laughing. James said "looks like you have the power of wind so this ends the power placement test and class schedules and map will be handed out at the door when you exit the gym and classes will start tomorrow" . Brittany said "finally that nightmare is over i hate test" . Jeanette said "that was not as bad i thought it went well" . Alvin said "it was a piece of cake". Brittany said "the hard work starts tomorrow" . Eleanor said "let's get our class schedules" . Theodore said "OK" . Theodore and Eleanor were walking out of the gym when they were stopped by two teachers the first teacher said "my name is Linda and i am in charge of costume design here is your map Theodore and your teams class schedules be sure to give this to Alvin as he is the team leader" . the second teacher said my name is Jason "and i teach power armor and here your teams schedules Eleanor make sure Brittany gets them". Alvin,Simon,Brittany and Jeanette finally caught up to Theodore and Eleanor in the mess hall . Brittany said "Eleanor what is our first class tomorrow" . Eleanor said "the first class is history of super powers" . Alvin said "Theodore what is our first class tomorrow"? Theodore said "power focus". Alvin said "OK let me hold on to the schedule Theodore". Theodore said "OK" and the started to look at the map . Simon said "where do we sleep Theodore"? Theodore said "the boy dorm is on deck 6 the girls are on deck 5 and the mess hall on deck 4 the gym is deck 3 the class rooms are on deck 2".Alvin said "let's check out our room" . so the x-munks went to their room on deck 6 . mean while the diamond dolls were going to their room on deck ,Eleanor and Jeanette they stepped off the turbo lift they saw a long hallway with about ten doors five doors on each side if the hall Jeanette said "look at the doors they have team names on the doors". Eleanor said "here is our room" Brittany said "Jeanette Eleanor has found our room" . Eleanor,Jeanette and Brittany walked in the room . Eleanor said "wow this is a big room" she saw three beds with a dresser under the beds Brittany was checking the bathroom out . Brittany said "the bath tub in here is big enough for the three of us at the same time" . three hours later they were done unpacking Eleanor said "let's go to the mess hall for dinner". Brittany and Jeanette said "OK" . as they waited for the turbo lift to open. finally the door opened Alvin said "are you girls done unpacking" . Brittany said "yes Alvin we are done unpacking and we are going to the mess hall then". Theodore said "deck 4" one minute later the door opened everyone stepped out of the lift into the mess hall Brittany said "it looks like they are serving chicken nuggets and pizza" . 10 minutes later the two teams stepped in to the turbo lift Eleanor said "deck 5" Theodore said "deck 6" . the diamond dolls got off on deck 5 Brittany said "see you tomorrow Alvin" . Alvin and brothers went to their room and went to bed .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

FIRST DAY OF CLASS

(6:00am September second-2011)

in the morning a alarm clock was ringing Eleanor set the clock the night before so she could take a shower before Brittany cause she would take one hour to get ready . Eleanor took twenty minutes to get ready. Then Brittany went to take a shower one hour later Brittany came out of the bathroom. Brittany said "are you ready Eleanor" . Eleanor said "what is are second class Brittany" ? Brittany said "power focus in the gym so let's go to the gym" . ten minutes the diamond dolls walked in to the gym voice said "you girls must be the diamond dolls" . Brittany said "we are who are you"? the voice said "my name is Leonardo and i will teach you how to make weapons out of your powers so you can learn to fight" . Leonardo said "who wants to go first"? Brittany said "i will" . Leonardo said "grab a weapon from the wall" .Brittany said "OK" and then she grabbed a short sword off the wall then she said "what next' . Leonardo said "your power is psi onic energy" as he was looking at the clipboard he said "picture that short sword in your mind and manipulate your psi onic energy" . Brittany closed her eyes and pictured the short sword in her left hand then she felt a surge of power go to her left hand then she opened her eyes and saw a pink glowing short sword in her left hand. Eleanor said "i want to be next" . Leonardo said "Eleanor your power is emeralds so pick a weapon off the wall" .Eleanor grabbed a BO off the wall she held it in her right hand she closed her eyes and pictured a BO in her left hand she felt something heavy in her left hand she opened her eyes and she tossed the real BO then she begin to twirl the emerald BO . Leonardo said "it looks like you know how to use that BO" . Eleanor said "yes it feels like a baton. Leonardo said "Jeanette your turn i see your are a anamorphic so here is a book of animals pictures try to transform into a animal to that is good at fighting" . Jeanette said "OK" she was looking through the book and then saw a chapter on mythical beast . Leonardo said "do not try those yet try some thing a little simpler to start with" . Jeanette said "OK" then she saw a picture of a wolf . Leonardo said "be the animal" .Jeanette closed her eyes then she transformed into a wolf then she let out a long loud howl both Elanor and Brittany flinched with fright . Leonardo said "good job Jeanette" .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

X -MUNKS POWER ARMOR

( September second 2011)10:00am)

as the x-munks walked into the gym they heard a long howl come from a big purple wolf then Simon said "that must be Jeanette" and he was right as he watched Jeanette transform back . a voice said "you must be the x-munks" . Alvin said "we are the x-munks and who are you" . the voice said "my name is Jason the power armor teacher" . Jason said "you will learn how to defend your self and others with your powers first up is Alvin so try to make a wall of fire in front of you" . Alvin said "OK here goes nothing" Alvin held his hands together then he pulled his hands apart fire was spreading from his hands and it was starting to form a wall in front of him it was about three feet tall . Leonardo said "nice job next is Theodore try to use the wind to move around". Theodore said "OK" he put his hand down then he created a vortex around then he begin to float three feet off the ground then he was using his hands to steer then landed . Leonardo said "nice flying Theodore and Simon you are next so wrap your body in a water bubble" . Simon said "OK" then he put his hands in the air then water begin to pour from his hands then pushed the water around him to create a sort of shell of water then he tap the shell with his right hand and the water shell turned to ice . Alvin said "i can get him out. Leonardo said no not yet Alvin let's see what Simon will do to get out" .Simon had begin to cut the ice shell with the water blade he had made he had cut the ice shell in half . Alvin said "Simon that was cool" . Leonardo said "Simon nice getting out of that" . the bell begin to ring Jason said that is the lunch bell . Theodore said "yes lunch time" he and his brothers went to the turbo lift as soon they got to the turbo lift the diamond dolls had caught up Jeanette said "Simon how was class today"? Simon said "hard but fun saw when you transformed into a wolf you looked stunning" Jeanette blushed from Simon's compliment . Eleanor said "let's get some food Theodore" as soon as the turbo lift stop she and Theodore ran to the lunch line then Eleanor Slipped on the wet floor but before she hit the ground Theodore lifted his hands to create a small vortex around Eleanor and he sat her down next to him she said "thank you Theodore" and she kissed Theodore on the cheek . Theodore's face went red as Alvin shirt wow! Eleanor said "that for saving me from falling Theodore" . Brittany said "it looks like our little sister is falling for Theodore Jeanette" . a voice on the loud speaker said "the sparring ring will be ready in five days". so five days after Eleanor's little slip Eleanor and Theodore were seen holding hands everywhere they went Alvin was pumped to get go the sparring ring he was ready to spar against someone he took the turbo lift to deck 3 the gym he stepped out of the turbo lift and he headed to the sparring ring where he saw Brittany fighting a blond girl named Alice she was leader of the queen of hearts . it looked pretty even just then Alice made a sword out of a dark energy . as Brittany saw the dark sword she made a short sword out her pink psi onic energy to fight Alice . Alice attacked first with her sword . Brittany had blocked with her sword this was her chance took strike and swung the sword at Alice's left leg. Alice jumped back then she swung the sword at Brittany blocked it with a pink heart shaped shield she was about to strike when. James said "enough nice job to the both of you the two of you should get those wounds look at down at sickbay" . Alvin said "nice fight Brittany" . Brittany and Alice went to the turbo lift to go to deck 7 Alice said "who was that cute boy that was talking to you in the gym"? Brittany "he is a friend and his name is Alvin and he is the leader of the x-munks" . Alice said "does he have a girlfriend"? Alice glared at Brittany she was thinking of was to try to take Alvin for herself. Brittany was thinking Alice was going take Alvin she was not going let her take Alvin if she can help it. mean while Theodore and Eleanor were at the sparring ring to practice fighting they took a fighting stance Eleanor said "are you ready Theodore"? Theodore made a whirlwind around him . Eleanor made a emerald BO she made first move by charging at Theodore she swung her BO at Theodore . Theodore flew out of the way then he shot a blade of wind . Eleanor blocked with a shield made of emeralds then she had shot some emerald shards at Theodore. Theodore had blocked them with a tornado then he sent them back at Eleanor . Eleanor jumped out of the way. Theodore said "enough Eleanor your getting stronger and faster" . Eleanor said "u want to get a snack"? Theodore said "OK" so he and Eleanor went the mess hall . mean while Simon and Jeanette were at the swimming pool Jeanette was transforming into a shark . Simon was making waves then he made a bubble out of the water. Jeanette transformed from a shark to a otter then jumped out the water in to the water bubble Simon had made on to the pool deck then she transformed back . Simon heard the bell ring meaning it was the end of free time . Jeanette said "whats your next class Simon"? Simon said "team work with you and your sisters so let's find Alvin" it took just five minutes to find Alvin. a voice said "you guys and girls must be the diamond doll and x-munks" . Brittany said "we are the diamond dolls" . Alvin said "we are the x-munks . the voice said "my name is Owen and i will teach you how to work as a team the first up Is Brittany and Alvin". Alvin threw a fire ball then Brittany had encased the fireball in a pink heart . Alvin said "ouch that's what I call heart burn". Brittany started to giggle at Alvin's joke . Owen said "Eleanor you and Theodore are up next" . Theodore said "OK" then he made a tornado then Eleanor shot some emerald dust in to the tornado. Owen said "that was nice and pretty" just then the bell started to ring. Simon said "it must be time for dinner". Theodore and Eleanor ran to the turbo lift and then got in the turbo lift Eleanor said "deck 4" . Eleanor and Theodore went and got there food and sat a table ten minutes later Alvin,Brittany,Simon and Jeanette had finally caught up to Theodore and Eleanor . Alvin said "Brittany what is your first class tomorrow"? Brittany said "costume design" . Alvin said "that is our second class tomorrow" . Brittany said "I can not wait to make a costume" .


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 COSTUME CREATION

(September-third-2011 10:00AM)

the diamond dolls went to deck 2 for costume making as soon Eleanor opened the door Brittany Jeanette walked in the classroom a voice said "hi my name is Linda and today we will start making your costume's this will be simple if you follow the instructions so choose from the different fabric to make your costume's out of". Brittany went and got some hot pink fabric. Eleanor got the spring green. Jeanette got the purple fabric . Three hours later the diamond dolls finished there costumes. Linda complemented the girls on their costumes. Brittany said "that was fun I wonder what Alvin will think of my costume" . Eleanor said "I bet he will love it" . Jeanette said "we should put our costumes in our room and meet the x-munks for lunch" ten minutes later they met up with the x-munks at the mess hall. Brittany said "you boys will have fun making your costumes" . Alvin said "so why are you girls not wearing your costumes". Brittany said "we will show our costumes when you show your costumes" . Alvin said "OK Brittany cause we have costume design after lunch so we will see you girls later" . Five minutes later the x-munks went to deck 2 for costume design when Alvin opened the door. Linda said "hi you must be the x-munks I am Linda I will help you boys make your costumes" . Alvin said "we are ready". Linda said "OK you will start by pick the color for the costume". Theodore said "OK" then he went to the wall of materials for the costumes he pick a green fabric, Alvin picked a red fire retardant fabric . Simon picked the blue fabric . Three hours later they left the class room wearing there costumes Alvin and his brothers went to the turbo lift to deck 5 where they knocked on the diamond dolls door. Eleanor answered the door and she said "hi Theodore, Alvin and Simon" . Alvin said "we wanted to surprise you girls where is Brittany" . Brittany said "here I am" she just exited out of the bathroom her hair was wet it look like she had just taken a bath she said "nice costumes" . Simon said "thanks Brittany" . Alvin said "now we want to see your costumes" . Brittany said "OK wait a few minutes on the couch over by the television while we put our costumes on" ten minutes later. Brittany said "Alvin you can turn around but Theodore and Simon wait for Eleanor and Jeanette to tell you when you can turn around OK". Brittany came out of the bathroom wearing her hot pink skin tight costume . Alvin mouth dropped wide open he said "wow your really hot". Eleanor said "Theodore you now can turn around" . Then Theodore turned around he saw Eleanor in emerald green mini skirt with and green tube top he said "wow you rock". Jeanette said "Simon your turn to turn around" . Simon turned his head he saw Jeanette in a dark purple dress with cape. Brittany said "what do you guys think of our costumes"? Alvin, Simon and Theodore said "They are great" . Brittany said "it is time for bed so you have to go back to your room so goodnight Alvin" .


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 LOVE RIVALS

(December third 2011) (2:00 pm)

it was nearing Christmas time Alvin and Brittany were in the gym shooting targets with their powers Brittany said Alvin "has any one asked you to the Christmas night dance". Alvin was about to respond right then Alice tapped his shoulder he turned around to see Alice. Alice said in a sweet voice "has anyone asked you to the Christmas night dance yet". Alvin said "I believe Brittany was about to ask me". Brittany said "I was trying to find the same out". Alice smiled when she heard this she grabbed Alvin's right arm and pulled him she said "you will take me" . Brittany pulled on Alvin's left arm . Alvin felt like he was going to be ripped in half he had yelled "stop let me go" both Alice and Brittany did not let go. Alice said Alvin "choose who you want to take to the dance and be honest" . Alvin looked at Alice then he looked at Brittany he "said I want to take Brittany not you Alice sorry". Alice said "not as sorry as I be" then she let Alvin's arm go then shoot a dark energy beam at Brittany . Alvin jumped in the way he was hit in the chest. Brittany said "how dare you attack him" then she said "your beef is with me not Alvin" and she "said you will not hurt him or me anymore" she started the fire pink energy bolts out of her hands at Alice . Alice jumped out of the way then she made a sword out of her dark energy. Brittany knew what to do she made a pink short sword and a pink heart shield then she charged at Alice with her sword high. Alice blocked it with her sword she tried to hit Brittany. Brittany jumped back in time. Brittany swung her sword . a beam of energy flew out of her blade at Alice it hit her in the right shoulder. Alice threw a dark energy dagger witch hit Brittany in the left leg. Brittany focus a beam of energy at Alice it hit her right leg . Alice had fell but then she fired a energy beam that took the form of a arrow this time it hit Brittany in the chest . Brittany fell to her knee then she moved her hands together at the palms at ball of energy started to grow in the middle of her hands then she moved her hands towards Alice a stream of energy flew from the ball it hit Alice in the chest it knocked her down flat on her back . Brittany said "Alvin are you OK"? Alvin said "yes I am OK and it looks like you won the fight and you won me I am now your boyfriend you should get those burns looked at by the doctor in sickbay". Brittany said "OK let's go" she took Alvin's arm and let him guide he to the turbo lift just as they were waiting for the lift . Alice threw a dark energy dagger at Brittany's back .lucky Eleanor saw this attack she was able to block it with a emerald wall. Alvin heard Eleanor say "how dare you attack my sister's back you bitch". Alvin turned around fast to see Eleanor yelling at Alice witch had threw a dagger at Brittany . Eleanor said "get Brittany down to sickbay now Alvin I will take care of Alice" . Then Eleanor sprayed emeralds on Alice hands in witch prevented her using her powers. Alvin got Brittany into the turbo lift Alvin said deck 7 four minutes later Alvin and Brittany entered sickbay Alvin said "where's the doctor" . A voice "said I am here please state the nature of the medical emergency"

the doctor saw Brittany and said "say nothing I probably know what happened did she fight another girl over you" . Alvin said "yes how you know" . The doctor said "you are third this week to have two girls fight over one guy and this is not as bad as some of the others one girl lost a arm in a battle over a guy". Alvin said "can we go now" . The doctor "said yes you two can go but try not fight to anymore for at least three days" . Ten minutes later Alvin and Brittany were in the mess hall telling Simon,Jeanette and Theodore about Brittany's fight with Alice in the gym . Theodore kissed Eleanor she said "what was that for"? Theodore said "that for helping Alvin" . A voice said "the Christmas night dance three weeks away" . Eleanor said "what is our next class Brittany". Brittany said "we have power armor with Jason" . Alvin said "we have power focus".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 DIAMOND DOLLS POWER ARMOR

(December third 2011) (3:00 pm)

the diamond dolls had went to the gym with the x-munks. Jason said "diamond dolls come over here I will be teaching you girls how to defend your selves by using your powers so the first to go is Eleanor" . Eleanor said "OK" then she made a emerald battle suit around her entire body she was able the walk around. Jason said "let's see how strong this armor suit is so Brittany try to attack your teammate" . Brittany said "how strong do you want me to hit her" . Jason said "not to hard just enough to see how strong it is" . Brittany said "OK" then she put her hand palm up a pink psi onic energy ball grew in the hand until it was the size of a grapefruit then she threw it at Eleanor hard. Eleanor caught the psi onic energy ball with her hands and she said "wow". Brittany said "nice job Eleanor" . Jason said "that was good Eleanor Now Brittany try block Eleanor's attack with a psi onic bubble". Brittany said "OK I am ready" she put her and to the air then she moved her hands down to the ground creating a bubble shield of psi onic energy then she gave the thumbs up .then Eleanor made some emerald base balls then she begin to throw some at Brittany they bounced off the psionic bubble. Jason said Eleanor make some bigger . Eleanor said "OK" then she made some the size of basketball then she begin to throw them Brittany's shield was holding . then Jason said "stop Eleanor" . Eleanor had stopped. Brittany said "wow those emeralds were big" . Jason said "now for Jeanette you have a rare power to transform into animals so your the way your defense will be learning how to absorb the hit as a big animal like a rhino or a panda". Jeanette said "OK but who will attack me like when Eleanor attack Brittany" . Jason said "you can choose Eleanor or Brittany". Jeanette said "I will choose Eleanor" . Eleanor said "OK Jeanette tell me when your ready" . Jeanette said "ready Eleanor" . Then Eleanor threw some emerald boulders at Jeanette. Jeanette transformed in to a rhino then she charged at the emerald boulder Jeanette broke the emerald boulder right in half. Brittany said "wow that emerald boulder was bigger than she threw at me and Jeanette split that emerald boulder in half wow". Eleanor said "Jeanette how do you feel". Jeanette transformed back. Jeanette said "I am OK but the bigger than the basketball size stones you threw at Brittany". Eleanor said "sorry if it was to big but you split the emerald boulder in half you are stronger than you think Jeanette".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 X-MUNKS GET POWER WEAPONS

(December third 2011) (3:00 pm)

meanwhile the x-munks went over by the wall. Leonardo said "hi you must be Alvin" . Alvin said "yes I am the leader of the x-munks" . Leonardo said "you boys will learn how to use your powers as a weapon". Alvin said I will go first". Leonardo said "choose a weapon off the wall". Alvin went to the wall and he choose a cutlass off the wall he held the cutlass in his right hand then he made a cutlass out of fire in the left hand . Simon said "my turn" he grabbed the whip off the wall he cracked the whip in the air the whip turned into water then made the water whip straight then he froze it he begin to swing the frozen rod around like a BO . Leonardo said "Theodore your next up" he choose a iron war fan off the wall then he swung the fan down and big gust of wind flew from the fan. Leonardo said "it looks like the fan enhances your wind powers so you can have that fan so take good care of it so this ends the class today" . Alvin and his brothers walked towards the target range. Alvin begin to throw fire balls at the targets . Brittany walked over to Alvin she said "what is your next class" ? Alvin said "we have no more classes this month cause of the holidays Brittany" . A voice on the loud speaker said "we will be landing in Tokyo to get supplies so all students came get off and see sights we will be there for a week" . Eleanor and Theodore walked up to Brittany and Alvin . Eleanor said "Brittany have you got your dress picked out yet" . Brittany said "not I will need to go shopping".


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

SHOP TILL BRITTANY DROPS

(December fourth 2011) (1:00 pm)

Eleanor said "we can shop for kimonos" . Brittany said "when do we get to go shopping Eleanor"? Eleanor said "as soon as the airship lands Brittany". The voice on the loudspeaker said "we will be landing in ten minutes" . Eleanor said "we can get our purses from our room Brittany" . Jeanette said "Simon you get us a car when land at the airport" . Ten minutes later Simon pulled up to the airship in a Honda odyssey with Alvin and Theodore . Brittany and her sisters jumped in the van . Alvin said "where to first"? Brittany said "let's go to the mall" . Eleanor and Theodore said in unison "let's get some food" . Jeanette and Simon were quiet . Alvin said "we are going to the mall then we go get some food" . Eleanor said "where is the mall"? Jeanette said "I will find one on my black berry oh there is one thirty minutes away from here in Shinjuku Alvin" . Thirty minutes later they arrived at the mall Alvin parked the van in the parking lot everyone got of the van . Brittany said "let's get our kimonos first" . Alvin said "OK there should be one near by" . Brittany saw a shop selling kimonos she said "there is one let's go there" . Everyone said "OK" so they walked in the shop as they walked in the little old lady at the said "how can I help you boys and girls"? Brittany said "we are looking to buy six kimonos three for me and my sisters and three for my boyfriend and his brothers" . The little old lady said "girls you can follow me to the left while my son Satoshi will help you boys . Brittany and her sisters went the little old lady to the left while Alvin and his brothers went with Satoshi the right towards the Man's kimonos Brittany said to the little old lady "I will want a pink kimono" . Eleanor said to the little old lady "I want a old a green kimono. Jeanette said to the little old lady "I want a purple kimono". The little old lady said "OK is that all" . Brittany said "yes how much will this cost"? The little old lady said "for all three 6,868 yen" . Jeanette said "that close to 90 dollars each". Eleanor said "we will charge it to our visa card". The little old lady said "here is your receipt" . Meanwhile Satoshi was helping the Alvin and his brothers he said "that will be 6,868 yen" . Theodore slid his visa card . Satoshi said "he is your receipt and it will be ready in four days". Theodore "said Alvin you think the girls are done yet"? Alvin said "yes the girls they are waiting for us out side" so Alvin and his brothers left the kimono shop they met up with the chipettes at the clock tower . Theodore said "let's get some food now". Brittany said "not yet we still want to shop we can meet you boys here" . Alvin said "OK we will meet you girls here in one hour". Brittany and her sisters went walking towards the big store. Alvin said "were in the clear I got a idea for a gift for our girlfriend's" . Theodore said "what do you have in mind Alvin" . Alvin said "heart shaped lockets with our pictures in them". Simon said "that sounds great I bet the girls would love them" . Alvin said "now we need to find a jewelery store" . Simon said "there is one back near the kimono shop". Alvin said "great Simon let's go now". Alvin and his brothers walked in to the jewelery shop the guy at the counter said "how can I help you guys". Alvin said "we are looking to buy three heart shaped lockets for our girlfriends" . The employee said "OK three gold lockets will you want your names engraved on the back of the lockets". Theodore said "yes we will like that" . The clerk said "that will cost 7,628 yen" . Simon , Theodore and Alvin gave the clerk 8,000 yen each . Alvin said "we will want our pictures in the lockets". The clerk said "come with me to take your pictures and it will take 30 minutes to engrave your lockets" . 30 minutes later the Alvin and is walked out the jewelery store with the velvet boxes containing the lockets . Alvin said "let's go meet up with the girls" it took Alvin saw Brittany and her sisters waiting . Brittany said "we should get back to the airship before dinner" everyone got in the van Alvin drove everyone back to the airship . Four days later Alvin and Brittany drove back to the kimono shop . The little old lady said "you two must be here to pickup the kimonos". Brittany said yes we are. The little old lady "said here you go" she gave three boxes to Brittany and three to Alvin . Brittany and Alvin said in unison Domo Arigato as they walked out of the store and back to the van . Brittany said "I will put the boxes in the back of the van" . 30 minutes later Alvin and Brittany walk in the airship . Eleanor , Simon , Theodore and Jeanette came running to Brittany and Alvin begin to hand out the boxes . Brittany gave Eleanor a bright green box and Jeanette was given a purple box. Alvin gave Simon a blue box and he gave Theodore a green box . Brittany said "Eleanor and Jeanette let's take our kimonos to our room". Alvin said "the same to Theodore and Simon" ten minutes later Alvin and his brothers went to the gym they saw Brittany . Theodore said "Alvin let's spar". Alvin said "why not you and Eleanor against me and Brittany"? Theodore said "Eleanor do you want to team up with me against Brittany and Alvin"? Eleanor said "OK". Theodore made the first move he made tornado then Eleanor sprayed emeralds in to the tornado . Alvin threw a fireball at Theodore . Theodore blocked it with the emerald twister . Eleanor made a heart shaped shield out of her emeralds then she threw it to Theodore . Theodore caught it and said "thanks Eleanor" . Brittany fired a beam of psi onic energy at Theodore . Theodore blocked it with the shield Eleanor gave him . Eleanor threw a emerald dagger at Alvin . Brittany blocked it with a pink heart shield . Alvin said "thanks Brittany then he threw a fire spear at Eleanor" . Theodore blocked the fire spear with a tornado. Alvin threw a fire ball in the air . Brittany encased the fireball in heart then she the burning heart at Theodore . Theodore made a tornado then Eleanor threw some emeralds in the tornado then Theodore pointed his hands at the tornado then the emeralds flew at the pink heart the emeralds pierced the heart . Alvin said "enough we give up you two win" . Theodore said "I finally beat Alvin" . Eleanor said "we beat Brittany and Alvin together" then they hugged and kissed . Theodore said "good job Eleanor" . Brittany and Alvin "said good job Theodore and Eleanor" . Eleanor said "Theodore let's get a snack" . Eleanor said "yeah let's go" she and Theodore went to the mess hall .


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 Christmas dance party **

**(December twenty fourth 2011) (6:00 pm)**

**the voice on the loudspeaker said "tomorrow is the Christmas night dance in the gym it starts at six and ends at midnight". Brittany heard the message on the loudspeaker she said "we only have 24 hours to get ready for the dance" . Alvin said "let's get some dinner Brittany" . Brittany said "OK" and walked with Alvin to the mess hall **

**where they saw Eleanor talking with Jeanette and Simon was talking with Theodore . Alvin walked over to his brothers and Brittany went over to her sister. Brittany said "what are you two talking about"? Eleanor said "we are talking about the dance" . Brittany said "Eleanor do you know when the boys will pick us up for the dance". Eleanor said "thirty minutes before the dance starts" . Brittany said "OK let's go to our room and go to bed". 12 hours later Brittany got up before Eleanor alarm went off she went to the bathroom to take a hot relaxing bath and when got of the bath she herd Eleanor . Eleanor said "do not hog the bathroom". When Brittany came out of the bathroom Eleanor rushed in by Brittany while Brittany was brushing her hair . After Eleanor got out the bath she said "let's get some breakfast". Jeanette said "Brittany you and Eleanor get breakfast" . Eleanor said "we can wait for you Jeanette to get ready" . 20 minutes later Eleanor and her sisters went to the mess hall. Brittany said to Eleanor "when do we are hair done" . Eleanor said "3pm have you decide how you want your hair done" . Brittany said "yes I want my hair sleek and straight and how about you Eleanor" ? Eleanor said "one long pony tail". Brittany said "what do you want to do until 3pm Eleanor". Eleanor said "we can spar in the gym" . Brittany said "OK" . 20 minutes later Eleanor finished sparring with Brittany . Brittany said "wow are getting stronger" . Eleanor said "Brittany we should go get Jeanette in pool area" . Eleanor and Brittany walked over to the pool where Jeanette was having fun by transforming into a squid. Then as Jeanette saw her sisters she transformed in a dolphin then she leaped out of the water before she hit the pool deck she transformed back in to herself she said "what's up Brittany" ? Brittany said "it is time we get our hair done are we going to do each others hair Eleanor" ? Eleanor said "yes Brittany so let's get back to our room to take a bath before we work on each others hair" . So Brittany and her sisters went back to there room and all three of them jumped in the tub after Eleanor filled up with water 30 minutes later . Brittany and her sisters dried off. Jeanette helped Eleanor put her hair in a pony tail. Brittany said "Jeanette how do you want your hair done" ? Jeanette said "I not going to anything to my hair but brush it straight". Brittany said "OK and Eleanor can you help me with my hair" . Eleanor said "OK how can I help you Brittany". Brittany said "I think you can help by brushing my hair Eleanor then help me put in a pony tail". 30 minutes later Brittany , Eleanor and Jeanette had there hair done It took 30 more minutes to get their kimono's on. Brittany said 30 minutes till the boys . Brittany turned the TV on she flipped through the channels she begin to watch the end of the news when she heard a knock on the door she yelled at Eleanor to get the door. Eleanor said "who there" she heard Theodore "say it's your teddy bear come to give lots of hugs and kisses" . Eleanor opened the door to see Theodore and his brothers standing there in there kimonos Eleanor pulled Theodore over to her bed then they sat on Eleanor's bed . Brittany said "Alvin you boys are early" . Alvin said "we know that's the plan" . Brittany said "you have a plan with a laugh" . Alvin said "yep we have a plan but it was Theodore's idea" . Eleanor said "Theodore what's the plan"? Theodore said "you girls will find out now but Eleanor , Jeanette and Brittany line up with your backs turned towards us and close your eyes" . Brittany said "OK I hope this is part of your plan Theodore so" Brittany and her sisters did what Theodore said to do. Jeanette said "what's next"? Theodore said "trust me" . Theodore nodded to Simon and Alvin . Alvin went behind Brittany and Simon went behind Jeanette . Theodore and his brothers pulled the velvet boxes out their pockets then they opened them then Alvin put the gold heart shaped locket around Brittany's neck . Then Simon put the heart shaped locket around Jeanette's neck and then Theodore put the gold heart shaped locket around Eleanor's neck . Theodore and his brothers said in unison "open your eyes". Eleanor and her sisters opened their eyes and looked down at their chest and they saw a gold heart shaped locket on their chest . Brittany opened her locket to see a picture of Alvin smiling then she grabbed Alvin and kissed him on the lips. Eleanor opened her locket to see a picture of Theodore smiling then she grabbed Theodore and kissed him on the lips. Jeanette opened her locket to see a picture of Simon smiling then she grabbed Simon and kissed him on the lips. Alvin and his brothers said in unison "you girls have our hearts with you all the time" . Theodore said "let's get to the party" . Eleanor clung on to Theodore's right arm. Jeanette clung on to Simon's left arm. Brittany clung on to Alvin right arm and off they went to the gym where the dance party was going on at. Theodore pushed the button for the turbo lift then the turbo lift doors opened everyone walk in the lift . Simon said deck 3 five minutes later the lift door opened Brittany and Alvin were first to exit the lift then Eleanor and Theodore then Simon and Jeanette and then they walked through the double doors as they walked into the gym they saw the gym had be redone for the party Brittany said "oh they have a garden next to the pool" . Theodore and Eleanor went to the food table they had candy canes and peanut brittle on one table on the table next to that was hot coco and tea . Meanwhile Brittany and Alvin walked on to the dance floor then a band walked on to the stage and they begin to play jingle bells . Simon asked if Jeanette would like to dance. Jeanette said "can not dance not even to save my life". Simon said "that no problem I will teach you how to dance Jeanette" . Jeanette said "OK I will love to learn how to dance like Brittany" . Simon took Jeanette's hand and he guided her on to the dance then he put Jeanette's right hand on his waist then he put his left hand on her waist and with took her left hand with his right hand then Simon begin to sway with music. Meanwhile Brittany and Alvin were dancing when the music stopped Brittany said "let's get some hot chocolate" . Alvin said "OK" then he led Brittany to the table he poured Brittany a cup of hot chocolate he handed it to Brittany . Brittany said "thank you Alvin" . Just then Simon and Jeanette walked up to the table with the hot chocolate then Simon poured a cup for Jeanette . Brittany said "it's nice to you and Simon dancing" . Jeanette explained to Brittany how Simon was teaching her how to dance . Alvin whispered to Simon in his ear he said "the mistletoe was in the garden by the pool" . Simon said "Jeanette let's go take a walk in the garden by the pool" . Jeanette said "OK" then took Simon's arm and they walked to the garden by the pool as they got to the middle of the garden. Simon said "Jeanette look up above you . Jeanette looked up then said that's viscum album aka mistletoe is this what" . Before she could complete her sentence Simon pulled her to him and then he kissed her she looked into Simon's blue eyes . Jeanette said "I love you Simon" . Simon said "I love you Jeanette" . Meanwhile Eleanor and Theodore were dancing . Eleanor said let's get some food Theodore . Theodore said "OK" he and Eleanor went to the table where everyone was making sandwiches Theodore made him self a ham and cheese sandwich . Eleanor made a salami and cheese sandwich . Five minutes later Eleanor heard the leader of the band say last chance dance so get that special somebody and get ready for a slow dance. Simon and Jeanette walked on the dance floor . Theodore asked Eleanor do you want to dance . Eleanor said "no I am tired" . Brittany said "Alvin do you want to dance" . Alvin said "yes then he pulled Brittany by her hand to the dance floor" . Five minutes later Alvin and his brothers and Brittany her sisters walked In the turbo lift Brittany said deck 5 as the door opened Alvin and his brothers and Brittany and her sister walked down the hall . Brittany opened the door and then said "goodnight Alvin" then she kissed him. Jeanette said "goodnight Simon" then she kissed him. Theodore said "goodnight Eleanor" then he kissed her.**

**Alvin and his brothers went back to their room on deck 6 for the night .**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

**DARK STORM**

**(may 25 2012) (6:00 pm)**

**five months later Brittany and Alvin were in the gym . Brittany said hey Alvin can you believe we have been here for eight months . Alvin said "I can not believe how strong you are and your sisters are getting" . Brittany blushed she said "you and your brothers are getting stronger also" . Alvin looked out the window he said "there is a storm brewing outside" . Brittany said "remember the storm when we were over California in January". Alvin said "this feels sinister and dark" . Brittany said "let's go see what Simon and Jeanette thinks of the storm". Alvin said "OK" ten minutes later Alvin and Brittany found Jeanette and Simon up on the landing deck looking at the storm . Brittany said "Jeanette tell Alvin there is nothing to worry about the storm". Simon said "there is logical reason to worry this storm is man made Brittany" . Brittany looked at her sister Jeanette she said he is right . Brittany now looked worried cause her sister was always right about the weather Simon and Jeanette said "we will tell he Captain to avoid the storm" it begin to rain Simon said dam we got get below deck now they all rushed to the turbo lift they piled in Alvin said "deck 3" five minutes later they walked in to the gym. A voice said "we will entering a storm so everyone will need to go to their rooms" . Simon heard Theodore talking with Eleanor . Simon said "Theodore and Eleanor come with me" . Theodore said "OK" and he and Eleanor went with Simon towards the turbo lift as they got to the turbo lift Simon heard a explosion by the pool then he saw about sixty humanoid robots . A voice came on the intercom and said "red alert battle stations we are under attack by unknown forces so everyone defend the airship" . Alvin said "Brittany the battle begins I bet I will destroy more robots than you" . Brittany said "your on" . Eleanor made her emerald battle suit then she charged into a group . Theodore flew above Eleanor watching her back he said "Eleanor behind you" . Eleanor turned around in time to stab a robot with her BO she said "thanks Theodore" . Mean while Alvin and Brittany were fight with their backs to each other . Alvin had swung his cutlass and he had cut off the arms of a robot Alvin said "to the robot looks like you been disarmed" . Brittany cut a robot in half that was about to hit Alvin in his back she "said Alvin I just saved you' . Alvin said "thanks Brittany" . Alvin said "another one bite the dust as he burned a robot". Brittany said "Jeanette come here" . Jeanette and Simon fought their way over to Brittany and Alvin . Alvin said "Simon and Jeanette I want you two to go to the bridge". Simon said "OK we will go now he said Jeanette let's go and transform into a horse" . Jeanette said "OK Simon" then she closed her eyes then she transformed into a beautiful horse . Simon jumped ho to Jeanette's back then squeezed his legs and then Jeanette begin to trot to the turbo lift she kicked a robot behind her and Simon was swing his water whip the he begin to throw ice spear at the robots in front of them as when they got to the turbo lift Simon dismounted Jeanette then Jeanette transformed back then she and Simon jump into the turbo lift just as a laser bolt flew by Jeanette's left ear. Simon said "deck 1" meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were speeding off towards to bridge Brittany said "Eleanor and Theodore come here" . Theodore and Eleanor fought there way to Alvin and Brittany . Brittany said "Eleanor I want you and Theodore to check on the mess hall and help fight the robots down there" . Eleanor said "OK and Alvin keep Brittany safe". Alvin said "OK I will lay some cover fire to the turbo lift for you so do not worry". Eleanor said "ready" . Alvin made tunnel of fire . Theodore took Eleanor's hand he said come now we go. Eleanor said "OK" she ran with Theodore leading her down the tunnel of fire by her hand. Theodore and Eleanor stepped in the turbo lift. Alvin said "hey Brittany how are you doing" ? Brittany said "OK I got about sixteen how about you Alvin" . Alvin said "about fourteen" . Brittany said "I am wining right now that means you will be buying me dinner" . Alvin said "do not count me out yet cause there are more robots to destroy" . Brittany said "you will lose this bet" just then she stabbed a robot with her pink psi onic dagger. Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette stepped out of the lift they ran to the bridge it was still raining there about seventeen robots trying to get in the main bridge Simon said "Jeanette stay near me" . Jeanette did as Simon said. Simon begin to swing his hands around the rain begin to freeze then he the hail at robots like they were bullets about six robots explode . Jeanette said "nice Simon" . Simon said "can you transform into a panda to clear out the rest" . Jeanette closed her eyes then she transformed into a panda . Jeanette took a swipe at two robots that were about to hit Simon . Simon said "thanks Jeanette" . Jeanette roared as she smashed a robot. Simon moved his hands he made a whirlpool out of the rain he washed the rest of the robots off the landing pad he Jeanette said "come on let's go" as they ran to the door to the main bridge . Jeanette transformed by into herself she said "nice**

**job Simon" . Simon said "you did great Jeanette" . Simon opened the for Jeanette he let Jeanette go in first . **

**Jeanette said "hey James how can we help you" . James said "Simon I need you to freeze the door to stop more robots from coming in". Simon sprayed water on the door **

**then he froze the door with a tap of his finger . James said "good job Simon and Jeanette". Jeanette said "here they come" about five robots were trying to smash the door down Jeanette transformed in to a panther . Simon said they broke through the door . Jeanette charged at the a robot she slashed the robot chest open . Simon encased four robots in a water sphere then he froze the sphere he smashed in to the wall . James said "just hold four more minutes till I get the turret's Online". Simon said "how are you doing Jeanette" . Jeanette said "I am OK" . James said "the turrets are Online now" so all over the ship blaster turrets popped out the walls James pressed a button on the console . Simon heard blaster fire outside he knew the rest robots just have been destroyed . Jeanette said "it is finally over Simon". Simon said "yes it is over". Jeanette said "James do you know when the final exams will be" ? James said "Jeanette you count this battle as you final test and everyone that survived the battle has graduated the next thing you should think about in a super hero name like I was known as the tech wizard" . Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany were arguing about how many robot they destroyed in the battle . Alvin said you win Brittany so I will buy you dinner when we get home . Brittany said "Alvin let's find Theodore and Eleanor" . Alvin said "OK" so he and Brittany went to the turbo lift and they took it down to the mess hall as the lift door opened Brittany begin to call Eleanor's name out loud . Eleanor said "hi Brittany here I am" . Brittany hug her sister then said "how was the battle down here". Eleanor said "all is OK a lot of wounded only one dead here it was Alice she fought to the end but she was stabbed in the back by a robot" and Theodore protected me from harm so do not worry . Theodore said "Alvin have you heard from Simon and Jeanette" . Alvin said "me and Brittany we will be going up to the main bridge to check on them" . Simon said "were here Alvin". Brittany said "hi Jeanette how are you and Simon". Jeanette said "we are all well oh and this battle has counted as our final test everyone that survived the battle has graduated that is what James had said and we will get to choose our super hero names" . Eleanor said "that nice but Jeanette only one did not survive the battle that was Alice the leader of the queen of hearts". Eleanor said "Theodore you what to go to the hot tub with me". Theodore said "OK Eleanor" and they went off to the hot tub to relax. Alvin and Brittany "said Eleanor can we you join you two". Theodore said "OK Brittany" and Alvin . Eleanor,Theodore,Brittany and Alvin went to the hot tub on deck 3 to relax.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**SUPER HERO NAMES**

**(JUNE 1 2012)(5:00 pm)**

**Eleanor and her sisters and Alvin and his brothers were talking about what super hero names they might like Alvin said "Brittany I am going to go with the name the hot head" . Simon said "that fits you Alvin to the t" . **

**Brittany said "Alvin what do you think about the name psi onic rose for me". Alvin said "Brittany that sounds great it's like you to be a rose beautiful and dangerous" . Brittany blushed she said "Alvin your sweet". Simon said "Jeanette I going with aqua munk". Eleanor said "Theodore have you came up with a super hero name yet" . Theodore said "Eleanor I thinking of the name micro burst" . Eleanor said "that name sounds nice for you Theodore" . Theodore said "Eleanor do you know what kind of name you are going with" ? Eleanor said "I am going with the name the emerald rose". Theodore said "that name rocks Eleanor" . Eleanor said "Jeanette have came up with your super hero name" . Jeanette said "yes Eleanor I have chose a name it will be the beast mistress". Simon said "that is it we all have our super hero names the next thing will be graduation" . Eleanor said "Simon did James tell you when graduation is". Simon said "in five days" . Alvin said "Brittany what are you going to do after you graduate" . Brittany said "I will stay around for one month then I will leave for New York and protected the city from crime why do you ask Alvin" . Alvin said Brittany miller I wanted to ask you marry me Brittany miller" . Brittany fainted when she saw the ring . Lucky Eleanor was behind Brittany Eleanor was able to catch Brittany before she hit the ground she said "Alvin do you know why Brittany faint" . Alvin said "all I did was asked her to marry me". Eleanor said "oh how sweet". Brittany said "Eleanor was I dreaming did Alvin asked me to marry him". Eleanor said "Brittany you are not dreaming Alvin did ask to marry you". Brittany looked at the ruby ring then she jumped up and said "yes Alvin" then she kissed Alvin on the lips.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**GRADUATION DAY**

**(JUNE 6 10:00 am )**

**Five days later Eleanor said "Theodore I can not believe we are about four hours from graduation". Theodore said "yes only four hours from going home" . Eleanor said "I will see you at graduation Theodore I going to my room to get my hair brushed" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor see you later" .ten minutes later Eleanor was in front of her mirror she begin to brush her hair then she put her hair back in a pony tail she was happy for Brittany and Alvin at the same time she was jealous of Brittany . Meanwhile Theodore said "Alvin I am going to ask Eleanor to marry me" . Alvin said "that great Theodore I think Eleanor is jealous of Brittany" . Theodore said "why Alvin"? Alvin said "Brittany and her sisters had a bet too be first to get married and Brittany had been rubbing in her sisters faces" . Theodore said "that sounds like Brittany to rub stuff in when should I ask Eleanor" . Alvin said "after graduation" . Simon was walking by he said "Alvin what are you two talking about". Alvin said "Simon we are talking about how I asked Brittany to marry me then Theodore said he going to ask Eleanor to marry him". Simon said "if that's the case I will ask Jeanette to marry me so she do not feel left out" . Alvin said "then ****we can have a triple wedding" . Theodore said "OK how much longer till graduation" . Simon said "10 minutes left till graduation" . Alvin said "I hope Dave and Miss miller do not faint when we tell them" . Theodore said "Simon where is the graduation going to take place" . Simon said "on the landing pad where we first arrived". So Alvin, Simon and Theodore went the turbo lift . Simon pushed the button for the turbo lift the door opened . Theodore said "hi Eleanor" she said "hi to" Theodore said "where are you sisters" . Eleanor said "they up at the landing pad waiting for graduation to start" . **

**Theodore said "why are you not with right them now" . Eleanor said "I went to my room to fix my hair" . Alvin said "I would think Brittany would be fixing her hair to" . Eleanor said "nope but she did take an hour to fix her hair Alvin". Alvin Simon and Theodore got in the turbo lift and they were off to graduation on the landing pad four minutes later the turbo lift doors opened Alvin and Simon walked towards where Brittany and Jeanette were standing behind the stage . Theodore and Eleanor stepped out of the turbo lift . Eleanor said "let's get in line It is about to start I five minutes" . Theodore said "OK Eleanor" then he saw Dave and miss miller sitting next to each other Theodore saw more people stepping **

**off of airplanes and walking towards the chairs he said "Eleanor those must the mayor of California and ****his staff" . Eleanor said "come on Theo she pulled on his arm to the back of the stage" . Alvin said "hey Brittany I see Dave and miss miler is here all ready" . A voice said "hello my name is James and this is the graduation of the class of 2011 the first team to graduate is the x-munks led by Alvin Seville" . Alvin,Theodore and Simon walked up on to the stage . James said "Alvin,Theodore and Simon you three did a great job defending the airship five months ago Simon and Jeanette helped defend the main bridge in the attack I sure hope they might come and teach here when they are ready and here boys here are you mask they make you official super hero's". Alvin,Theodore and Simon stepped off the stage . James "said the next team to graduate is the queen of hearts and on sad note the leader did not make it she laid her life down for the airship in combat and girls here are you mask and we have sent a mask to Alice's family" .There you have the queen of hearts .the two members of the queen of hearts walked off the stage . James said "the next team to graduate is the diamond dolls there leader is Brittany" . Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette walked on to the stage. Two hours later James said "there you have the super hero class of 2011 and this ends another year of super hero training and all students are now able to leave so go and make this world safe with your powers". Theodore pulled ****Eleanor over to the wall of the bridge he said "Eleanor miller will you marry me" just like **

**Brittany Eleanor fainted. Brittany saw Eleanor faint she made a couch to catch Eleanor . Jeanette said "wow Eleanor just fainted Simon said I know she would faint . Jeanette said "how did you know" . Simon said "because Theodore just asked Eleanor to marry him like I about to ask you Jeanette to marry me" just like Brittany and Eleanor Jeanette also fainted but Simon anticipated he made a water bed and Jeanette fell into the water bed . Eleanor said "thanks Brittany for catching me" . **

**Brittany said "no prob Eleanor you caught me when Alvin **

**asked me to marry him" . Eleanor said "Brittany Theodore just asked me to marry him and by the look of it Simon asked Jeanette" . Brittany said "that great Eleanor ". Theodore said "Brittany tell Dave and miss miller me and Eleanor will meet you Alvin and Simon and Jeanette at home" . Brittany said "what do you mean are you and Eleanor not coming with us" . Theodore said "I will fly Eleanor home remember I can fly on the wind" . Brittany said "be safe Eleanor" . Theodore said "Eleanor grab my waist and hang on tight" . Eleanor did as Theodore asked . Theodore moved his hand down he made a small tornado he and Eleanor flew off the airship . Alvin said "Brittany where is Theodore and Eleanor flew off and Theodore said he will meet us at home" . Alvin said "OK Brittany let's go see Dave and miss miller" . Brittany and Alvin walked to where Simon and Jeanette were talking . Brittany said "hi Jeanette how are you" . Jeanette said "great Simon asked me to marry him" . Brittany said "wow you know Theodore is going to marry Eleanor" . Jeanette said "oh how sweet" . Alvin said "Brittany have you seen miss miller or Dave". Brittany said "no but we will find him" . Alvin said "OK honey bun" . Brittany said "let's look over by the stage". Alvin and Brittany walked over to the stage . Dave said "Alvin and Brittany over here where is Simon and Theodore" . Alvin said "Theodore and Eleanor will meet us at home he is flying home with Eleanor and Simon is with Jeanette back by the bridge" . Brittany whisper in Alvin's ear "you think we should tell him now or later" . Alvin whispered "we can tell him now" . Dave said "Alvin what are whispering about" . Alvin said "Dave you should sit for this we have something to tell you Dave" . Dave sat in the nearest chair and he said "explain Alvin". Alvin said "Brittany show him" . Brittany waved her hand with a ruby ring on it . Dave said "oh Brittany and Alvin congrats" . Alvin said "Dave you taking this better than I would expected" . Brittany said "Dave there is more to this than just me and Alvin" . Alvin said "Theodore and Eleanor are the same and Simon and Jeanette also". Dave said "wow all three of my boys are going to get married" . Simon and Jeanette walked towards Dave . Dave said "Simon and Jeanette congrats" . Simon said "you heard from Alvin" . Dave said "yes he told me just now" . Simon said "where is miss miller" . Dave said "she was looking for you and Jeanette and Brittany and Eleanor" . Jeanette said "Brittany where is Eleanor" . Brittany said "Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor flew to down to home" . Brittany said "now it is time to go home". Jeanette said "OK but I will fly Simon home" . Brittany said "how can you fly with Simon home" . Jeanette said "I will transform in to a griffin and fly him home" . Dave said "OK Alvin and Brittany come let's go to the airplane to get to the airport then I will drive us home".**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

**WEDDING PLANS**

**(JUNE 20 2011)**

**Dave said "Alvin I want you find out if Brittany or one of her sisters set a date for the wedding yet" . Alvin said "I will go find out and Dave and you will need to go to the forest to get our mom" . Dave said "I know when I am gone do not sleep with Brittany till after the wedding Alvin" . Alvin said "I promise". Dave said "thanks Alvin". Alvin walked over to the chipettes door and he knocked on the door Eleanor answered the door . Eleanor said "what do you want Alvin" . Alvin said "I am here to see Brittany to see if had set a date for the wedding" . Eleanor said "she is up in her room with miss miller" . Alvin said "thanks Eleanor" then he went upstairs and to the right to the door with a pink b in a heart on the door then he knocked on the door he heard Brittany say "is that you Eleanor" Alvin said "no Brittany it is me honey bun" . Brittany said "come on in Alvin" . Alvin opened the door to see Brittany talking with miss miller . Brittany said "why are here Alvin" . Alvin said "Dave wanted to know if you or Jeanette or Eleanor set a date for the wedding" . Miss miller said "that is what we were talking about Alvin". Brittany said "we will have in five days on June 25 2012 and it will be a triple wedding" . Alvin said "I will tell Dave when he get home he went to the forest to get my mom". Brittany said "Eleanor and Theodore are going to get the wedding cakes and you and I will get the flowers for the wedding" . Alvin said "let's go honey bun" . Brittany said "OK and miss miller and Jeanette and Simon will go to the church down the street to get a minister to preform the wedding" . Meanwhile Eleanor and Theodore were at cake shop looking wedding cakes in a book . A employee said "how can I help you two". Theodore said "we are look to buy a big wedding cake". The employee said "what kind of cake would you like" . Theodore looked into Eleanor's green eyes they said in unison "we want angel food" . The employee said "good when do you want it delivered" . Eleanor said "on June 25 2012 **

**at noon ". The employee said "that will come to sixty dollars" . Eleanor pulled a visa credit card she slid the card. The employee said "here is your receipt miss". Meanwhile Alvin walked into the chipettes house with Brittany . Alvin said "are you hungry honey bun" . Brittany said "yes I am can you make me a bacon and lettuce and tomato sandwich" . Alvin went to the kitchen to make sandwich for Brittany . Brittany said "Alvin forget the sandwich I will just call out for Chinese food I know the phone has the panda palace on speed dial cause Eleanor is always calling there she pushed the name panda palace on the phone" she said "this Brittany miller I will the Eleanor special" . The voice on the phone said "that will be twenty dollars" . Brittany said "OK she hung the phone up she said Alvin they will be here in fifteen minutes" . fifteen minutes later Brittany heard a knock on the door she went to pay the delivery she paid twenty dollars and she gave a three dollar tip. Alvin grabbed to orange chicken and the rice he grabbed two bowls he put some rice and chicken In to both bowls he handed on to Brittany . Brittany said "thanks Alvin let's dig in" . Fourteen minutes later all that was left was the fortune cookies Brittany handed on to Alvin. Alvin said "Brittany you can open yours first" . Brittany said "OK" then she took the fortune cookie she read it said do not underestimate the power of love. Alvin smiled at Brittany he said "mine says there are big changes ahead" . Brittany said "very big changes" . Alvin said "let's watch a movie until everyone get home" . Brittany said "we got harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2". Alvin said "OK" pop the DVD in . Brittany put the DVD and she turned the TV. Two hours later Eleanor and Theodore walked in the living room of the millers home . Eleanor saw Brittany and Alvin on the couch Alvin had his hand Brittany's hand she walked up where Alvin and Brittany were sleeping she poked Alvin in his shoulder . Alvin woke up to see Eleanor and Theodore looking at him. Eleanor yelled "Alvin why are sleeping with my sister before your married" . Alvin said "we did nothing wrong it not like we fooled around we just fell asleep while watching harry potter so calm down I had promised Dave that we will wait". Brittany woke up to Eleanor yelling at Alvin she said "what's wrong Eleanor" . Eleanor said "you sleeping with Alvin before you married" . Brittany said "we did nothing Eleanor I promise" . Eleanor said "Alvin if you need to sleep before the wedding sleep in your bed with out Brittany in your bed" . Alvin said "OK Eleanor now relax" . Eleanor said "Theodore take your brother home OK". Theodore said "OK Eleanor" he took Alvin they walked next door . Alvin said "I nothing wrong" . Theodore said "the girls are still virgins Eleanor is saving herself for our wedding night and Jeanette and Brittany want the wedding night to be a special night" . Alvin said "I promised Dave this is one I will keep". Theodore said "good Alvin do not forget that what you said" . Three days before the wedding Dave walked through the front door to his home he said out loud "Alvin Simon Theodore come here and say hi to your mom" . Alvin and Brittany came running from the den . **

**Simon and Jeanette came from the basement. Theodore and Eleanor came running form the kitchen . Alvin Simon and Theodore said together "hi mom" then they gave her a hug . Vinny said "hi boys nice to see you boys have nice girls" . Alvin said "remember the chipettes" . Vinny said "yes I remember the chipettes the singing group you boys sang with back your boys were kids". Alvin said "yep that's them" . Dave said "boys get your moms bags and put them in her room upstairs". Alvin and Theodore grabbed a bag each and Simon walked upstairs . Six minutes later Alvin and his brothers walked downstairs Alvin saw Brittany talking with his mom about the wedding . Vinny said "Brittany these are for you they are the pearl earrings I saved for my Alvin's wife when he gets married they were my mothers she got them from her mother be sure to pass them on to your girl if you have one if not pass them on to one of niece's" . Alvin said "hi mom and Brittany how are you two". Vinny said "Brittany do you know where I can find Eleanor and Jeanette" . Brittany said "you will find Eleanor in the kitchen with Theodore and you will find Jeanette in the basement with Simon" . Vinny said "OK Brittany you and Alvin you can go now". Brittany said "Alvin let's go watch TV" . Vinny went to the kitchen said "hi Theodore and Eleanor what are you two doing" . Eleanor said "we are cooking dinner I am cooking the roast beef and Theodore is cooking the apple pie". Vinny said "Eleanor I want to see you up in my room when done here". Eleanor said "OK Vinny" . Vinny walked to the stairs Simon's lab in the basement she said "Simon are **

**you down there" . Simon said "yes mom". Vinny said "is Jeanette down there with you" . Simon said yes she is down here . Vinny said Jeanette when you get the chance meet me in my room . Ten minutes later Eleanor and Jeanette knocked on Vinny's door . Vinny said "Eleanor and Jeanette I have something to give you two I already gave Brittany some pearl earrings and Eleanor you will get my pearl necklace witch I got from my mom on my wedding day" . Eleanor said "thanks I will put it on right now" . Vinny said "wow that looks nice on you Eleanor" . Eleanor said "I need to go check on the roast" so she opened the door. Vinny said "now Jeanette this pearl bracelets is yours now this was mine and my mom gave me this on my wedding she got this on her wedding day and she got it from her mom". Jeanette said "thanks Vinny I put them on right now" . Meanwhile Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen . Eleanor said "Theodore check on your apple pie". Theodore checked on his apple pie he said "the pie looks ready" . Eleanor said "OK the roast Is looking good and ready". Theodore and Eleanor yelled "dinner time" everyone Alvin, Brittany , Toby and Simon and Jeanette came running into the dining room everyone took a seat at the table Eleanor came into the dinning room carrying a big plate of roast beef she put the plate in the middle of the table then she took her seat next to Theodore . Dave said "dig in everyone" .**

**Alvin said "Toby where is Julie"? Toby said "she is at home taking care of the kids she let me come she told me tell you boys and girls hi". Dave said "Alvin do you know where you are taking Brittany for your honeymoon". Alvin said "yes we decided on Paris France. Dave said "How about you Theodore and Eleanor". Eleanor said "we have decided on big bear" . Simon said "we decided on new York Dave" . Theodore said "it is time for the apple pie". Alvin said "Theodore do not forget the whip cream". Four minutes later Theodore came in the dining room with the apple pie. Eleanor said that smells great . Dave said "it time for Alvin and you boys have to go to bed and Brittany and your sisters will need to go home".**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**wedding day**

**(June 25 2012) 10:00 am**

**five days later Brittany's alarm was going off she woke up she looked at the clock she saw it's ten in the morning she said "wow" then she jumped out of bed she went to Eleanor's room to wake her up but Eleanor was not there Brittany walked downstairs to the kitchen . Eleanor said "good morning Brittany" . Brittany said "good morning Eleanor and Jeanette" . Miss miller said "girls are you wearing to stuff you got from Vinny" . Brittany , Eleanor and Jeanette said "yes we are" . Miss miller said "it time for you girls to your wedding dresses on now cause your wedding is in two hours" . Brittany said "we will be ready in one hour and forty five minutes" . Eleanor said "yes we will be ready". Then the chipettes went up to their rooms to get their wedding dresses on it took one hour to get ready. One hour later forty five minutes Brittany , Eleanor and Jeanette came down the stairs . Miss miller said "wow I can not believe my little girls are about to be married I remember when I adopted you girls ten years ago today". Eleanor said "we will visit you mom" . Miss miller said "Eleanor you are going to get this house from me for you and Theodore to raise your family and Brittany I heard from Dave he said Alvin will his house and Simon and Jeanette will stay there until he can find a house to move into" . Eleanor said "thanks mom" . Miss miller said "it now time for you girls to go outside you do not want to keep your future husbands waiting" . Brittany said "OK" then she opened the door to the backyard she saw about twenty chairs ten on one side ten on the other side . Eleanor said "wow I see Toby and Julie is here and Claire" . Brittany looked around she saw everyone in their seats then music begin to play from the small speakers . Jeanette said "let's go" so they walked down the aisle towards the gazebo they saw Alvin in a red tuxedo Simon was in a blue tuxedo and Theodore was in a green tuxedo. Brittany step next to Alvin in the middle. Eleanor stepped next to Theodore he was to the left . Jeanette stepped to the left with Simon . The minister said "the couples have decided they will want the short version now Alvin Seville do you take Brittany miller to be your wife and do you Brittany miller take Alvin Seville as your husband". Alvin and Brittany said in unison "we do" .the minister said "you may kiss the bride" . Alvin kissed Brittany on the lips .the minister said "I will be happy to introduce mister and Mrs Seville" .everyone clapped as they were clapping as Alvin and Brittany ran to the limo and off they were to the airport . The minister said "Simon Seville you take Jeanette miller to be your wife and Jeanette miller do take Simon Seville to be your husband" . Jeanette and Simon said in unison "we do". The minister said "you may kiss the bride". Simon kissed Jeanette on her lips the minister said "I will be happy to introduce mister and Mrs Seville" .everyone clapped as they were clapping as Simon and Jeanette ran to the limo and off they were to the airport . The minister said "Theodore Seville do you take Eleanor miller to be your wife and do you Eleanor miller take Theodore Seville as you husband" . Theodore and Eleanor said in unison "we do" .the minister said "you may kiss the bride" . Theodore kissed Eleanor on the lips .the minister said "I will be happy to introduce mister and Mrs Seville" . everyone clapped as they were clapping as Theodore and Eleanor ran to the limo and off they were to the airport .**

**THE END. **


End file.
